En busca de la luz de la digievolución
by Umbreon Shiny
Summary: Años después de la destrucción de MaloMyotismon, el mundo digital vuelve a necesitar la ayuda de los niños elegidos. ¿Podrán estos niños salvar al mundo digital?


**Capítulo 1**

_En alguna parte de Tokio:_

Ya han pasado 25 años desde aquel entonces; todos nos hemos separado y hemos ido por distintos caminos; mi vida resulta ahora mismo un tanto aburrida. Por hacer algo, miré el calendario y salté de alegría, con una idea rondando mi cabeza.

-¡Eso es! –Grité.

Oí unos pasos en la cocina y una voz decirme:

-¿¡Tai!? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has gritado?

Miré a mi compañero de fatigas y dije:

-Agumon, no ha pasado nada; tan solo estaba pensando en que dentro de dos semanas es 1 de agosto.

-¿Si? ¿Qué le pasa al 1 de agosto?

Me acerqué y le di un coscorrón, acto seguido dije:

-Agumon, eres tan despistado como siempre, el 1 de agosto de hace 28 años… fue cuando viajamos por primera vez al mundo digimon.

Me miró fijamente, enrojeció y dijo:

-Es verdad,…lo había olvidado.

Nos empezamos a reír; a pesar de tener ahora 39 años; él y yo, seguíamos comportándonos igual.

-Tai, ¿qué querías hacer el 1 de agosto? –Preguntó Agumon.

-Pues… -comencé-, había pensado en quedar con todos para recordarlo, ya sabes, hace tanto tiempo que no vemos a Sora, Matt, T.K. y a los demás…

Agumon puso cara triste y dijo:

-Es cierto, me parece una gran idea, ¡Intentémoslo!

-¡Claro!

Ya estaba decidido, llamaría a todos mis amigos para darles la noticia.

Empecé a llamarles justo cuando terminé de hablar con Agumon. Estaba totalmente absorto, tanto que no me di cuenta de que entró en casa mi hijo Yuma, acompañado por su compañero Koromon, dijo:

-Papá, ¿a quién llamas?

Me di la vuelta asustado.

-Yuma, has vuelto temprano, ¿ya ha acabado el entrenamiento? –Pregunté.

Suspiró y dijo:

-Si, además este sábado es el partido.

Colgué el auricular, y me acerqué a él, se veía muy nervioso, me agaché a su lado y le revolví el cabello castaño diciendo.

-Yuma, nunca olvides lo que te he enseñado; en un partido es importante disfrutar jugando con tus amigos; ganar o perder es algo…

Me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Papá, voy a ganar, así te haré sentirte orgulloso de mí. –Dijo.

Sonreí y dije:

-Bien dicho mi pequeño goleador.

Hablamos un rato más y luego se fue a su cuarto; yo cogí de nuevo el teléfono y continué llamando a los restantes. Terminé al último de mis amigos diciendo:

-…Si, allí nos veremos el 1 de agosto.

Yuma y Koromon aparecieron y dijeron al unísono:

-¿Qué pasa el 1 de agosto?

Me di la vuelta nuevamente.

-Yuma, ¿recordáis las historias que os contábamos Agumon y yo?

-… ¿las de vuestras aventuras por el mundo digital? Si, claro que las recuerdo; ahora ya no ocurre nada de eso, porque todos tenemos un digimon.

Le miré tristemente.

-Bien, el 1 de agosto, es una fecha importantísima para mi y mis amigos.

-¿Qué pasó? –Sus ojos brillaban.

-Ya lo verás el 1 de agosto, -puso un puchero- y de paso conoceréis al resto de niños elegidos.

Koromon y Yuma gritaron:

-¡Genial! ¡No podemos esperar!

Agumon y yo nos empezamos a reír escandalosamente.

_La alegría cubría la casa de los Yagami, hasta que entró por la puerta una hermosa mujer con un pelo largo hasta la cintura de color caoba y liso; sus ojos eran de color lila._

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y entró mi mujer en casa, acompañada por su compañero Lopmon, miré a mi mujer y dije:

-Hola Marianne, ¿qué tal el día?

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque nuestro hijo se le tiró encima gritando:

-¡Mamá!

Yuma, era un chico bastante bajo para su edad, tenía 11 años, su pelo era de color caoba, sus ojos eran de un color marrón con tonos lilas; su comportamiento impulsivo, temo, lo había heredado de mi.

Marianne, dijo:

-¿Se puede saber qué hacíais los 4 en el pasillo?

Agumon dijo:

-Marianne, estábamos concertando una cita para el 1 de agosto.

Mi mujer me miró muy seria; su cara dejaba entrever que estaba celosa.

-¿Cita? ¿Con quién? –Dijo cautelosamente.

Yo me reí y dije:

-Tranquila mujer, teníamos planeado ir con nuestros amigos, ya sabes; el resto de niños elegidos, para recordar viejos tiempos; además; hace mucho que no veo a Hikari.

Ella pareció relajarse al oír que íbamos a hacer uno de nuestros encuentros.

-Esta bien, puedes ir, tu tranquilo, yo vigilaré la casa por ti. –Lo dijo como si fuera a irme durante años.

-¡Claro! Pero…. volveré ese mismo día Marianne.

Yuma se puso a gritar como un loco y dijo:

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –Le miramos- ¡Quiero ir a la reunión! ¡Quiero conocer al resto de niños elegidos! ¡Quiero que me cuenten sus aventuras!

Marianne era muy severa respecto a las salidas de hombres, le riñó:

-Ni hablar, tú te quedarás en casa para hacerme compañía.

Se puso a dar patadas en el suelo; tal y como hice yo para que me dejaran ir aquel año al campamento de verano que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Ellos empezaron a pelear; yo me puse a recordar. Cuando me casé, Izzy me dijo que había descubierto una profecía trabajando para el EDI (Exploración Digital Intensiva), la profecía decía; que muchos años después de la desaparición de MaloMyostismon, una nueva sombra cubriría el cielo del mundo digimon y el nuestro; y que solo unos niños podrían salvarnos a todos. Se lo conté a Marianne y estuvo de acuerdo con que llegado el día, se lo dijera todo a nuestro hijo o hija, respiré y dije cortando la discusión de mi mujer y mi hijo:

-Marianne, creo que ha llegado el momento de contárselo a Yuma.

Ella dejó de discutir y me miró.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –Dijo tristemente.

-Sabes que es necesario.

Cruzamos nuestras miradas, que se entendían a la perfección; debía llevar a nuestro hijo a esa reunión; para evitar un Apocalipsis en nuestro mundo y en el mundo digital.

_25 de julio de 2027, residencia Ishida._

Estaba escuchando música en mi despacho, cuando entró mi hijo mayor diciendo:

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! El teléfono, preguntan por ti.

Corté la canción que yo mismo había compuesto y descolgué rápidamente, una voz conocida surgió del aparato:

-Hola Matt, cuanto tiempo.

Recordé, en efecto, tiempos atrás, más concretamente 25 años antes, dije:

-¡Tai! ¡Que sorpresa! No hablábamos desde tu boda con Marianne.

-Cierto, es un poco triste, ¿no te parece?

-Si, es cierto.

Ahora que escuchaba a Tai hablar, me di cuenta de que realmente había cambiado en estos años, antes era muy impulsivo y nunca razonaba nada, de ahí a que nos peleáramos todo el tiempo por chorradas. Pero si lo miraba detenidamente, yo había cambiado también; antes mi pasión era la música. Cuando me casé, lo dejé todo y pocos años después, fui el primer humano con un digimon en pisar Marte. Cuando nació mi segundo hijo ya me había retirado y volví a dedicarme a la música; por supuesto, mi paciencia era ahora más grande. En un segundo, todo esto pasó por mi cabeza y dije:

-Tai, ¿cuál es la razón de tu llamada?

Una risa nostálgica me hizo burla desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Matt, como siempre directo. –Comentó Tai.

Yo también me reí y dije:

-Ya sabes que si.

Él me dijo sin más rodeos:

-¿Sabes qué día es dentro de dos semanas?

Miré el calendario.

-No Tai, no se que día es dentro de dos semanas. –Dije irónicamente.

El gruñó.

-Dentro de dos semanas, harán 28 años que fuimos por primera vez al mundo digital, que fue el 1 de agosto de 1999.

-Es cierto –dije yo- aquel verano fue inolvidable para todos, al igual que en 2002, fue inolvidable para Davis, Yolei, Cody y Ken.

-Eso es, te llamaba para quedar ese día en el lugar donde empezó todo, en el sitio donde fuimos de campamento de verano.

Admito que Tai tiene ideas buenas a veces.

-¡Buena idea Tai! ¡Sora y yo nos apuntamos!

-¡Estupendo!

Pero había un pero, ¿qué hacíamos con nuestros hijos?

-Pero…

Tai se sobresaltó.

-Matt, ¿que ha ocurrido? –Dijo preocupado.

-Nada Tai, pero posiblemente debamos llevar a los niños, no podemos dejarlos solos…

Hubo un momento de silencio, Tai parecía haber desparecido al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tai? ¿Sigues ahí?... –Dije.

-¡SI! –me pitaba el oído gracias a su grito, pero afortunadamente pude oír su respuesta- si es por los niños, no hay problema; hay algo que debemos hablar todos juntos; como grupo de niños elegidos.

-Entiendo. Entonces nos vemos allí dentro de dos semanas.

-Por supuesto, ya hablamos Matt, recuerdos para Sora y los niños.

-Claro.

Iba a colgar cuando dijo:

-¡Matt espera! –Escuché lo que iba a decirme- Agumon dice que recuerdos a Gabumon y a Piyomon.

Me reí, que típico de ellos dos. Me los imaginaba peleándose por el teléfono.

-Claro Tai, se lo diré, dile a Agumon que esté tranquilo.

Se rió, y después colgó.

Yo también colgué mi teléfono y muy satisfecho salí del despacho, me dirigí al salón, donde estaban Sora y Piyomon, con Gabumon, mi hijo Aoi, con un Pyokomon, y mi hija Nyu con un Tsunomon.

Mi hijo Aoi, tenía 11 años, tenía el pelo de color rojo y los ojos azules, era bajito y delgado, como Sora.

Nyu, tenía 9 años y tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos castaños, era calmada como yo.

Sora había cambiado mucho, se había dejado el pelo largo, solo que ahora estaba acostumbrada a llevarlo agarrado en un moño, debido a su profesión de diseñadora, también estaba más alta, y como no, más guapa; ella se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Matt, ¿quién era?

Yo sonreí y dije:

-Sora, Aoi, Nyu; Tai os manda un recuerdo; Gabumon, Piyomon, Agumon os dice lo mismo.

Los niños empezaron a hablar.

-El tío Tai ha llamado.

Aunque la verdad, mis hijos nunca habían visto a Tai.

Sora sonrió y dijo:

-¿Tai? ¿Te refieres a Taichi?

-Si claro, solo a él se le ocurre llamar a estas horas, además…

-Además… -Sora me invitó a continuar.

-Ha dicho que hagamos una reunión de los niños elegidos dentro de dos semanas, es decir, el 1 de agosto; en el lugar del campamento de verano.

A Sora se le iluminó la mirada:

-Quedar todos otra vez, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos, me da mucha nostalgia.

-¿A ti también?

Ella asintió, y dijo:

-Pero Matt, ¿los niños…?

-Tai dice que los llevemos, que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar con ellos.

-Estupendo, lo espero con ganas.

-Si, yo también.

El siguiente niño elegido en ser telefoneado por Tai, fue Joe Kido, el más mayor de los niños elegidos, y también el más estricto y responsable.

Tai llamó varias veces a la residencia de Joe, pero nadie respondía, tal vez porque era ya bastante tarde, pero no se dio por vencido y siguió marcando su número hasta que respondió un Joe muy enfadado.

Era ya muy tarde, mi hijo Kei estaba ya durmiendo con su compañero Bukamon; yo estaba acostado también, ya que mañana tendría un trabajo muy duro, como siempre. Al lado estaba mi mujer Yukiko, una chica delgada de ojos azules como el mar, y un pelo dorado ondulado; la había conocido en la facultad de enfermería, nos llevábamos 5 años, pero ahora era mi preciosa esposa, y mi ayudante de enfermería en el hospital.

El ruido del teléfono sonó por todo el piso, corría el riesgo de que mi hijo de 10 años se despertara, de repente paró y suspiré aliviado, al instante volvió a sonar 2, 3, 5 veces, antes de la sexta, mi mujer dijo:

-Joe, me da la impresión de que es importante, ¿y si son del hospital?

-Yuki, sabes que tenemos un teléfono aquí en la habitación por si eso ocurriera.

Suspiró y dijo:

-Tu amigo es muy insistente, ve a cogerlo o estará así toda la noche.

Suspiré y me levanté, con pasos despistados me acerqué al salón, ya que no llevaba las gafas puestas. Descolgué el teléfono y grite:

-¡NO ME MOLESTE MÁS! ¡DEJE DE LLAMAR!

Una voz muy conocida salió del aparato diciendo:

-Ya era hora Joe, tardas mucho en descolgar.

-¡TAI! ¿¡SABES QUÉ HORA ES?! –grité enfadado.

-Vamos Joe, tampoco es tan tarde, hasta mi hijo está aún despierto. –dijo él.

-¡Eres un irresponsable Tai! ¡Tu hijo Yuma debe dormir las horas necesarias! –Le respondí con tono de médico.

Por el pasillo apareció mi mujer con su compañera aruraumon, que me recordaba siempre a Palmon, la compañera de mi amiga Mimi; al parecer preocupada por mis gritos, detrás estaba mi hijo Kei, con su pelo negro y sus ojos azules, afortunadamente no llevaba gafas, pero si era torpe como yo, y algunas veces era un miedica; pero tampoco era muy malo serlo. Suspiré, al final lo había despertado yo, suspiré de nuevo cuando Tai me dijo:

-Venga Joe, siempre te lo tomas todo a la tremenda.

Salí al balcón diciendo:

-Es por tu culpa Tai.

Esperé a que hablara de nuevo.

-De verdad que siento haberte molestado a estas horas, pero quería comentarte algo.

Tai había madurado un poco cuando se casó, yo fui el médico que monitorizó a su esposa cuando estaba embarazada, y ahora era el pediatra de su hijo Yuma, dije:

-¿Qué es Tai? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Marianne?

-No, era que quería decirte que me gustaría que nos reuniéramos todos en dos semanas en el sitio en el que fuimos de campamento.

Miré al cielo, lo vi borroso.

-Tai, ¿qué estás planeando?

-Verás Joe, quería recordar viejos tiempos, dentro de dos semanas es el día en el que fuimos hace 28 años por primera vez al mundo digital.

-¿Tanto tiempo ya?

-Si Joe, te estás haciendo viejo. –bromeó.

-¡TAI! No seas maleducado, tu tampoco estas como antes, además no creo que tenga tiempo, ya sabes, gafes del oficio.

-Por favor Joe, es necesario, Izzy me dijo hace ya muchos años que algo malo volvería a ocurrir, y que unos niños podrían salvar ambos mundos.

-¿Otra profecía? –Esto se estaba poniendo turbio, posiblemente esos niños fueran nuestros hijos.

-Si, por eso debemos reunirnos a toda costa.

-Lo entiendo Tai, conseguiré ir.

-Gracias Joe, recuerda que Kei debe venir.

-Lo haré, adiós Tai.

-Adiós Joe.

Colgué el teléfono, de nuevo el mundo digimon volvía a llamarnos.

Entré en casa de nuevo, tropecé con el sofá y Yuki dijo:

-Cielo toma tus gafas.

Las cogí y me las puse, apoyé el teléfono donde correspondía, de verdad que estaba preocupado por esa profecía, Yuki dijo:

-¿Quién era Joe?

Me di la vuelta y dije:

-Era Tai.

-¿Tai? –Dijo ella extrañada.

Suspiré.

-Sentémonos anda. –dije.

Yukiko y yo nos sentamos, dije:

-Kei tu también.

Mi hijo se sentó enfrente de nosotros con su Bukamon, Aruraumon estaba al lado de Yukiko, dije:

-Tengo que deciros algo.

Todos me escuchaban atentos.

-Tai me ha dicho algo preocupante, ha dicho algo sobre una nueva profecía digital que nos afecta.

Yukiko dijo asustada, hacía tiempo le había contado mis aventuras:

-¿Otra vez Joe? P-pero ¿por qué ahora?

-No lo se Yukiko, solamente me ha dicho que debemos reunirnos en dos semanas con los niños en el lugar por el que fuimos por primera vez al mundo digital.

Kei dijo asustado:

-¿Va en serio papá? ¿Tenemos que ir?

Miré a mi hijo y dije arrodillándome a su lado:

-Escucha Kei, se que tienes miedo, pero esto es muy importante, y vosotros, los hijos de todos los niños elegidos podríais ser la solución a este problema.

-Pero papá…

Suspiré, era igual a mí.

-Kei, la primera vez que fui al mundo digital sentí terror al estar allí, pero luego, todas las aventuras que viví con Gomamon y los chicos, no las podré olvidar nunca. Se fuerte hijo.

-Si papá. -Él sonrió, le había convencido.

Yukiko dijo a mis espaldas:

-Yo me quedaré aquí, además, esto no va conmigo, pero por favor Joe, debes prometerme que a Kei no le ocurrirá nada.

-Te lo prometo, volveremos sanos y salvos.

El clima que se había formado en mi casa, era muy agradable, tanto que deseaba que no acabara nunca; pero claro, era imposible, evidentemente mi felicidad se evaporó en un instante.

La puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entró Gomamon diciendo:

-¿Me he perdido algo?

La rabia me invadió, siempre me estaba enfadando por su desinterés en las cosas, además siempre se reía de mí, me acerqué a él, le agarré y le zarandeé gritando:

-¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO GOMAMON!

Las risas llenaron la casa de los Kido, al tiempo que Joe debía explicarle todo de nuevo a Gomamon.

La próxima llamada fue para Davis, que vivía solo con su hijo en una de las zonas más ricas de todo Tokio, su mujer había fallecido en un accidente de automóvil hacía ya mucho tiempo, Davis había preferido no casarse de nuevo.

El fijo resonó por la casa de los Motomiya, el pequeño Raven de 11 años, niño delgado y medianamente alto, con ojos verdes y pelo caoba y despelurciado, heredado de su padre corrió a contestar acompañado de su compañero DemiVeemon.

El teléfono estaba sonando, lo descolgué porque papá estaba ocupado:

-¿Si? ¿Diga? Aquí la residencia Motomiya.

Una voz conocida me respondió:

-¿Eres Raven no?

-Si, señor, ¿qué desea?

-Raven, soy Tai, ¿Está tu padre?

-Si entrenador Tai. –Al parecer el hijo de Davis había cogido la manía de llamarme así.

-¿Se puede poner?

-Mmm…. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-De acuerdo, si se niega dile que le daré una paliza la próxima vez que le vea.

Salí corriendo y llegué a la puerta de la habitación de mi padre, llamé a la puerta; la voz de mi padre surgió diciendo:

-¿Raven qué pasa?

-Ehh… papá el entrenador Tai está al teléfono.

El silencio duró una eternidad y mi padre dijo:

-Dile que no puedo atenderle ahora, que llame luego.

-Papá, me ha dicho que te diga… que te va a dar una paliza la próxima vez que te vea si no contestas.

La puerta se abrió y mi padre me tendió la mano para que le diera el teléfono; últimamente estaba muy raro, pero le comprendía, me fui corriendo a seguir jugando con mi compañero.

El teléfono le fue entregado a Davis Motomiya, creador de la cadena de restaurantes de fideos más famosa del mundo entero, estaba en compañía de su amigo V-mon.

Comprobé que mi hijo se había ido, y contesté:

-Aquí Davis.

La voz de viejo amigo e ídolo contestó:

-Davis, eres un desgraciado; mira que hacerme decirle eso a tu hijo…

Me puse muy triste, Tai se había enfadado conmigo, dije:

-Tai, hay una buena razón para eso, estoy muy ocupado porque le estoy buscando y preparando el regalo de cumpleaños a Raven, por eso no puede verlo.

-¡Ah! Así que era eso, bueno, pues seré breve Davis.

Me puse todo concentrado en la voz de la persona que salía del aparato, aquella que ansiaba ver desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Dentro de 2 semanas nos reuniremos en el lugar en el que fuimos los chicos y yo por primera vez al mundo digital; fuimos una vez allí, ¿recuerdas…? Lo siento, soy un bocazas.

Me puse un poco triste, era imposible que no recordara ese lugar, por allí cerca había muerto mi mujer Sakura, la última vez que vi a Tai en persona, fue en su entierro; sabíamos el uno del otro por nuestros hijos, que iban juntos a clase y a los entrenamientos de fútbol, suspiré y dije:

-Tai, ya han pasado 9 años, puedes hablar de ello, no me dará algo por pensar en ello.

-De acuerdo, pues nos vemos allí en 2 semanas.

-¿Y Raven?

-… ¿No le estabas buscando un regalo?

-Si, pero…

-Ese puede ser su regalo, una reunión con todos los niños elegidos.

Lo medité unos instantes, era una gran idea, estaba seguro que le encantaría a mi hijo.

-Es una gran idea Tai, muchas gracias.

-De nada, Davis, ahora tengo que dejarte, aun quedan muchos compañeros sin avisar.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Tai.

-Nos vemos Davis.

La línea se cortó, yo suspiré y dije:

-V-mon.

-¿Si Davis? –Dijo él con su voz tan conocida para mí.

-¿Tienes ganas de ver a los demás digimons?

-¿Con los demás te refieres a Patamon, Wormmon, Hackmon y los demás?

-Si, claro.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Será divertido recordar viejos tiempos!

-Si, tienes razón.

Nos empezamos a reír sin ninguna razón, y salimos a buscar a nuestros hijos, que estaban jugando al fútbol en el patio.

Nos acercamos y ellos dejaron de jugar, y nos miraron, dije:

-Raven, ¿podemos jugar también?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de mi hijo; tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo con él estos últimos días, él asintió.

Él juego se prolongó durante un rato, hasta que ya fue imposible ver nada, entonces entramos en casa a cenar.

Al tiempo que cenábamos, le dije:

-Raven.

-¿Si papá? –Contestó él.

-Asegurate de no hacer planes para dentro de 2 semanas.

Raven se levantó interesado en la silla y dijo:

-¿Qué va a pasar dentro de 2 semanas?

-Es un secreto hijo.

El se puso un poco alicaído, pero dije a su vez:

-Pero considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado ¿vale?

Una nueva sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando dijo:

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si hijo.

-¡BIEN! ¿Has oído eso DemiVeemon?

-Si Raven. –Dijo el compañero de mi hijo.

Ambos estaban muy contentos, por lo que yo también lo estaba.

De nuevo las sonrisas invadían la casa de los Motomiya, haciendo que los dos hombres y los dos digimons olvidaran por un corto espacio de tiempo el trágico y doloroso pasado que les invadía por dentro, pero que a la vez les unía como familia.


End file.
